Falling for Family
by Brittnodo
Summary: Bella trips, and breaks her wrist, will Carlisle help her?  Post twilight Pre New Moon  C/B father daughter


**The time period of this is the summer, after Twilight.**

**I want to point out I know Emmet and Rosalie are in Africa but lets just say this was before they left.**

**Characters may be OOC.**

**It will focus Carlisle and Bella fluff (Father/Daughter bonding)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way I am SM, if I was I would be making out with Rob Pattinson right know because I would have bought him by now.**

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~`!#&%^

"Love, I'll only be gone for the next two days and if you need anything, just call the house, someone will always be there. I'll call you tomorrow to say goodnight." Edward said reluctantly in that velvety smooth voice that I loved so much.

He said this as we lay in my bed.

It was just after 11:00 on Friday night, Charlie was snoring away in his bed, and I was laying my head on my Vampire boyfriend's marble cool chest.

I smiled up at my Bronze haired angel and said, "I know, you tell me this every time, and don't worry nothing will hurt me, I'm safe. Even if something did happen, Alice would see it happening, and I have my own gang of vampires to protect me when you're gone."

Edward laughed lightly, but I could still hear the underling doubt of my safety, when he spoke, "Fair enough, but I will still miss you, Bella"

Edward has been so reluctant on leaving me alone, ever since James attacked me; I usually was never left alone if Edward went on a weekend hunting trip nowadays

Sometimes, it was Alice, Esme or Emmet who stayed with me while Edward was gone.

But this time, I knew for a fact that the three of them and Rosalie where going, which left Carlisle and Jasper, which was fine with me.

I blushed when Edward said, "Now you have to promise me Bella, that you won't, fall, or something while I'm gone. I can't come back to a damaged girlfriend, now can I?"

Glaring at him, I remarked, "You know if you turned me into one of you I wouldn't need to worry you so much if I trip or fall."

I felt Edward stiffen, and mutter, "I will not damn you to this life."

Sighing I said, "I will grow old someday, then I will die."

I could still see his eyes in the darkness of the room; they were coal black (which is why he was leaving to go tonight after I fell asleep).

"Can we please, not talk about this, now? I will be leaving soon, Love can't we just not talk about this for now?" the black eyes pleaded.

Never, could I deny him of anything when he looked so heartbroken, so I dropped the immortality subject completely.

"So, where are you guys going to hunt?"

Edwards grin gleamed in the moonlight, "Emmett, wants Polar bear, for some unfathomable, reason, and Alice wanted to try penguins, which I don't get at all they aren't that good, though she was thinking about how they should not be wearing white with black. I don't think she realizes they are animals."

I start giggling uncontrollably, only Alice would think of that.

Edward tucked me under the blankets and said, "You should try to sleep, and though I won't be with you when you wake up, remember I'll always be with you, no matter what."

My breath hitched in my throat as he bent his head down to mine, he still had his beautiful crooked smile, on his perfect face when his lips met mine.

As always the kiss ended too soon, and he started to hum my Lullaby, as I drifted off to unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up around, around 9:00, looking around for Edward, when I remembered he went hunting.

Sighing I sat up looking around and spotted a note on the window sill. I read:

_Bella, I love you more than anything, please try to be Safe,_

_Love Edward_

I smiled and put it on my desk, next to my ancient computer.

Going to my filled closet (Alice), I picked out a blue long sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans, then heading into the bathroom; I took a human moment as I still call it even though there are no vampires around.

Coming out freshly clean and content, I headed to the kitchen and threw a Strawberry pop tart into the toaster.

After my breakfast, I took a couple minutes to think of what I should do, knowing I had no work this weekend I had quite a bit of time on my hands.

Charlie had gone out fishing –again- with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, so he was no company (not that he is much when he is home).

I could call Jessica but she would rib me for details on the exclusive Cullen's, or talk non-stop about Mike.

So that's a definite no.

I remember suddenly that I needed to grocery shop; the cupboards were looking quite bear at the present moment.

So I put on my sneakers, grabbed my keys, and was out the door and inside my red truck without falling down.

Edward would be proud.

I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend's proud smile.

As traveled the roads, through the town of Forks I thought of how I used to hate this place, now I love it.

I made it to the grocery store in one piece.

Parking the car was not a challenge seeing as there was barely anyone even there.

I jump out of the car and I make it almost to the doors when I trip over my feet… again.

I could feel myself falling face first, so I instinctively through my left hand out so my face wouldn't hit the hard ground. I felt my hand meet the ground when I feel a horrible pain in my hand and through my wrist.

I mutter, "Damn it, not again."

Thank God no one saw, because I'm blushing ten kinds of red.

Wait… someone did see.

Alice.

I run –well walk back briskly while holding my injured hand in my right- to the truck and with my right hand fish through the glove department, looking for the little silver phone Edward gave me for emergencies, finally I find it just as it starts to ring out, _Barbie Girl_ by _Aqua_, which means Alice saw what happened, which also meant Edward read her mind.

I groan as I pick the phone.

"Hey, Alice." I mutter unenthusiastically

"_Bella, I saw you fall, don't worry Edward doesn't know, he was with Emmett wrestling a Polar bear so he was distracted."_

I sigh in relief, "Thank God, Knowing him he would have been back in a minute."

She laughed her tinkling laugh and said, _"I know he is crazy. Oh, wait. Ok you will go to the hospital and see Carlisle, he is on duty, so he can see you, and I just had a vision of you and him in the hospital."_

"Okay, I'll head down there, at least it's only a block or two away. That's one good factor while living in Forks."

I could hear Alice smiling over the phone, _"Yes and only you my friend can trip over your own feet like that. Oh and Esme says Hi, and to try and be more careful."_

I smile through the pain I can feel in my hand, Esme is such a mother, "Tell her hello and I will try. Okay I really should go before your dear brother suspicious see ya later Alice."

_t_ and she hung up.

I had the best pixie friend ever.

Driving to the hospital was definitely not fun. My hand was killing me, and it was black and blue which did not help matters in the least bit.

Finding a parking space relatively close, I hopped out of the truck, and headed for the entrance.

When I got inside, I walked to the front desk, and asked the nurse, "Excuse me," she smiled at me, "Is Dr. Cullen Available?"

The smile turned into a scowl, "I'm sorry this is a hospital not a place for girls to throw themselves at handsome doctors."

This lady was unbelievable, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about, but Dr. Cullen is and has been my doctor since I came to Forks, and I really need to see him; I did something to my hand."

The nurse looked even angrier than before, "Okay listen girl, I will not put up with people like you Dr. Cullen is extremely busy and can not be annoyed by the looks of you."

Ok now I'm angry, "Really well if you maybe stop and look at my file you will see, that he is my regular Doctor, and I won't see anyone but Dr. Cullen, so why don't t o page him, and ask the man to see me."

The dirt blonde hair girl sneered, "I will not waste his time, and neither will you, so sit down and another doctor will see you."

I wanted Carlisle not some random Doctor.

Believe me it was embarrassing enough to have tell your boyfriends dad, and your practically father that you tripped, but at least I know the man –err, vampire- not some weirdo, whom I don't like.

"Forget it, I will go to his office and if I have to I will wait for him to come in."

She stood up, "If you go up there I will have to call the police."

Oh, this would be good.

Please do call my father, who is the chief of police.

I must have startled her by my laughter, many people stopped to stare.

"Y-Yes please d-do, I w-"I was cut off by a concerned voice.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

I smiled in relief.

"Well, I fell and hurt my hand."

Carlisle was about to say something but that nurse interrupted in a flirtatious tone, "I am so sorry Dr. Cullen, she wouldn't leave, and I tried everything, even threaten the little girl with police. I know you hate it when people aren't injured just come in and annoy you."

Now I have only seen my favorite doctor mad, a couple times and I could count them on one hand.

This meant he was pretty mad at the nurse.

He started off in a deadly calm voice which meant he was pissed, "So Sheila, are you telling me you refused to page me when Bella needed me, you insulted her, and threaten to call the police?" Sheila the nurse nodded gleefully, apparently she mistook his tone, he raised his voice higher, "Didn't you read her records, or listen to me at the last staff meeting Isabella Swan is to be always directed to me if injured, or needs to see me? Apparently not because if you were listening, you would have realized that if any of my children needed me I would be called immediately. And I really doubt it would help calling the police since her father is the Police Chief."

I must say I have never known Carlisle to recognize me as one of his "children".

The nurse was looking pale and slack jawed at the way Carlisle spoke to her, and about what he said.

I put my hand on his arm and said, "Carlisle can you check my hand out, it's killing me."

He looked down at me and his Honey eyes softened, "Of course my dear."

He smiled at me a turned back to Sheila and said, "We will speak later about this, because believe me you aren't getting of easy Sheila." He turned to me and told me to fallow him to a room to examine my hand.

Once inside the white room, Carlisle apologized for the nurse, and I accepted.

"So," Carlisle started once I was the table and he was on a stool with a clipboard in hand, "Bella, what did you trip over this time?"

He was teasing me.

I made a face and said, "I tripped over my own feet this time."

I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Ah, Bella if I knew you wanted to see me you needn't break your wrist." He said as he poked and prodded at my painful wrist.

Ignoring him I ask, "So is it broken then?"

"I'm not sure lets head to X-ray and check it out."

He took me down to the X-ray room, and had a nurse take me back when we were done, so he could check them out.

As Carlisle came back into the room I had been laying on the cot thing staring at the white ceiling, wishing for a bag of ice.

I look up at him as he closes the door, then at vampire speed, runs to his wheeled stool, sits down, and wheels towards me. A deep frown is etched on his model like face, he doesn't have to say anything because I already know the answer.

"Will it need a cast, or can I just use a brace?" I grimace already knowing the answer already.

Carlisle puts his ice cold hand on my bad wrist, and I sigh in bliss, it's like he read my mind.

"I think you know the answer dear. It will need to be in a cast for about five weeks or so, you're lucky it was a minor break. Now before I cast it I need to reset the bone, which will hurt as you no doubt already know. Now at this point I would usually ask the patient if they wanted ice but since you already have me and I'm as good as ice we can wait a few minutes til a nurse comes with the morphine." He tells me, as I concentrate on his cool touch.

I snap my fingers together and say, "Now I remember why I keep Vampires around, personal ice packs and personal doctors, when I'm not trying to fight down his fans."

Carlisle laughs but turns serious, "That is something I wondered about actually Bella. Why do you stay around vampires? I mean I understand why you stay around Edward but what about the rest of us?"

I look at him thoughtfully and said, "I like being around you guys. You're practically all family to me, every one of you. I grew up an only child and with a mother, who was there but at the same time she wasn't, I was always the mother, then my dad whom is never really there now, he is always fishing, at work, or watching the game. Than all of sudden you guys came into my life. I found the love of my life in Edward but with him, came you guys. I personally found something in all of you; in Alice I found my best friend and sister I never had, in Jasper and Emmett I Found two big brothers, even in Rosalie I found a sort of sister type, then in Esme I found the mother I have always needed and in you I found a father I always wanted." I ended my speech blushing.

Afraid to see his reaction I kept my head down, as the nurse came in with the stuff to numb my hand and the plaster for the cast. The nurse left when Carlisle said he could handle me.

I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek; I have always been terrified of shots.

A cold hand lifted my chin up and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Astonished I answered, "Of course I do, Carlisle."

"So you know I wouldn't ever hurt you. Don't be afraid, here squeeze my hand but not to hard it might hurt your other hand."

I giggled at that knowing I probably would hurt myself rather than him.

Grabbing his stone cold hand, and squeezing it hard, I felt a small prick of the needle, and then not much later I feel Carlisle resetting my arm.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Now that wasn't to bad, was it Bella?" I shook my head 'no', he smiled. "Now what color cast do you want?"

"Blue" I said instantly knowing it was Edwards favorite color on me.

Carlisle chuckled at my answer.

As he was doing my cast, he all of sudden asked, "Did you mean it? Do you really think of us as family?"

I blushed and said, "Well Yeah, but I understand if you guys don't feel like that about me, I mean I'm just a-."

He interrupted me by laughing, 'Oh Bella, dear of course we feel like that about you. We love you, but Alice couldn't see your reaction to this if we told you the truth."

"Really? All of you?" I ask skeptically.

He nods and says, "Yes, even Rose, she said in quote "I've grown a bit fond of the human" end quote, the rest of the family feels even more strongly. Esme and Alice adore you, Jasper and Emmett care about so much, and I love you like a daughter, you're the first human we have actually gotten close to and that has definitely left its mark."

I sit there and stare in surprise at the serious look on Carlisle's face.

When I come to my senses, I realize Carlisle just finished my blue cast, and I do the only logical thing in that situation…I hug him, he is taken back my force, but immediately hugs me back.

A minute later he pulls back slightly and says, "Why don't I take you home my shift was just about to end anyways?"

I nod and he helps me off the table.

As we walk out he keeps a fatherly arm around my shoulders, he tells me he needs to get something from his office, so we head up to the office.

On the way there I counted four female nurses, two male nurses, 2 female interns, and one male attending all flirting with Carlisle.

By the time we made it to the office I was cracking up, to the point I needed to lean on Carlisle, he kept rolling his eyes at me –now I know where Edward gets it from.

Inside of Carlisle's office is nothing spectacular, the walls are a light blue, on the walls there are a few certificates, in the corner there is a bookcase with medical journals, and by the window there is a desk with a computer and what looks to be picture frames on top of the desk.

As Carlisle gathers his acquired pictures I take a look at the pictures; the first is of Esme and Carlisle in front of a small cottage, that looks majestic, the next is of Rosalie and Emmett, they seem to be laughing on the couch with Emmett laying on his back and Rosalie on his chest, the next is of Alice and Jasper, they seem to be coming home from shopping because Jasper has like thirty bags, and the last is what surprises me most its one Edward and me Dancing around his room with huge smiles on our faces.

"Carlisle, when was this taken?" I asked holding up the picture of Edward and I, so he could see which I was speaking of.

He looked up smiling and said, "Oh, that was taken right after you were able to get your cast off your leg, Edward nor you noticed Jasper taking it."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Ok, Ready Bella, I'm all done?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Carlisle lead me out of the Hospital and to his Mercedes, when Carlisle finally spoke up, "Do you want to come home with me or do you want to see if Charlie's home because the medicine I gave you for the pain will need someone to stay with you?"

"I don't know I think I may want to go back to my house, but I doubt Charlie will be home"

He smiled at me and said, "I can stay with you til Charlie comes, if that's ok?"

I smiled at him, "Sure I'm good with that."

We already made to the house, and trust me; Carlisle drives faster than anyone even Edward.

He snickered at the astonished look on my face, "I maybe old on the inside but technically I'm only twenty-three."

I rolled my eyes, at the three hundred and something vampire.

He opens the door before I even get the key out, and picks me up to my utter amazement, when I ask what the hell he is doing, he says simply, "I don't need you tripping again."

He puts me on my bed so I can take my sneakers off and when I'm done he lifts me up and tells me to rest.

As tucks the blankets around me, I start to feel drowsy.

And when he kisses me on the forehead I'm already almost out, but don't blank out before I say, "You make a pretty great dad, Thanks"

Then I was out.

I woke up around five in the evening, to find myself completely alone.

Briefly I wonder if Carlisle is downstairs.

Soon though my eyes are on my broken wrist, it is starting to hurt, so I stop in the bathroom on the way down, to grab some Tylenol.

Pills in my hand, I walk carefully down the stairs, as I descend I hear the TV is on which means Charlie's home.

I walk into the living room to see Charlie on the recliner, "Hey Ch-Dad."

He looked at me and said, "Heard you broke your wrist, Bells. Dr. Cullen said for you to call him when you woke up so he said call him."

"Ok, was Carlisle here when you came home?"

"Yep good man Dr, Cullen, and since when have you two been on a first name basis?" he asked interested.

Ok, where the hell did this come from?

"He is and since I'm dating his youngest son." I retorted back.

"OK, well I ordered a pizza in case you want some." With that Charlie went back to watching his game.

I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone to dial the Cullen's home phone number.

It rang once, and then I heard, "Hey Bella"

I smiled, "Hey Jasper, What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was sad my little sister never came to vist me today, but then I heard she tripped and broke her wrist" Jasper snickered through the phone.

"Oh, Shut it. Can I talk to Carlisle?"

He sighed dramatically, "Fine, I see you don't love me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nope, not one bit not put Carlisle on." I shout.

Hearing laughter, she realizes he has finally put Carlisle on the phone.

"Hello Bella, How are you feeling?"

Smiling at his concerned tone I said, "I'm going to take some Tylenol soon but other than that I'm good. How are you two doing?"

He chuckled, and answered, "We're good, the family is coming home early so it will be nice to have everyone home."

I was so happy Edward was coming home!

"Great! Well I guess, I should go, I'll probably see you guys tomorrow though."

"Ok, but honey try and not strain yourself with to much to do." He said in a fatherly voice.

"I promise I won't…Dad"

With that I hung up the phone, not noticing Charlie standing gaping at her.

"Hey Bells," I jump at the sound of his voice, "can I ask a question?"

Utterly and completely confused, I say sure.

"How close are you with the Cullen's?"

I beamed, "Well, I'm very, very close with them. They are like family. I love them all, they would do anything for me, and I would do anything for them."

Charlie nodded and gulped, "I-I think you should spend some a little less time with them, you seem to close to them for my tastes. If something happens, it could end badly."

I stared at Charlie.

"Now I don't mean completely ignore them but give them some space."

"You know nothing." I said as I grabbed my keys and drove to my other home.

I could feel tears on my cheeks; Charlie knows nothing I tell myself over and over.

I finally reach my intended destination, as I park my car; Jasper and Carlisle are on the porch with confused looks.

But one look at my face they rush towards me, and I tell them everything, as Carlisle hugs me and Jazz tries to calm me down.

They take me inside and we talk about menial things to get my head off of the things Charlie said.

Jasper says he will be right back –He went to go buy me some soda.

Carlisle sits directly across from me and states, "You called me Dad."

I look at him calmly, "Yes, Yes I did."

He suddenly grins goofily and says, "Ok, I liked it."

I smile the same way, "I did too."

"Hmm, will this be a common occurrence?"

I smile mischievously, "Maybe… Dad"

He laughs, "I really do" he remarks with sincerity.

"Good, 'cause I do too."

We were laying the couch when Jazz came back watching some movie, and continued watching it til I said I was Bored.

Then Jasper said, "Video Games!"

Jazz and I (Sometimes Carlisle joins) play video games til late in the night, so late that the rest of the Cullen family arrives home.

Jazz, Carlisle and I are in the middle of playing Mario Kart when they walk in, the three of us don't even notice the rest of the family, until we see a camera flash.

I look up to see Edward, Alice, and Esme grinning, Rosalie's lips were twitching like she is fighting a smile, and Emmett was… pouting.

"Carlisle, Bella you two will never play video games with me, why do you play with Jasper?"

I burst out laughing, then Rosalie, and then Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Edward join in.

I love my family.

My Vampire Family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HALLO: Long times no see Aye, well I've had no muse for Harry Potter but all of sudden My Twilight muse has Begun DUN DUN DUN. **

**It's not very good but hell I gave it a go.**

**Don't worry I will be back writing some HP stories soon, but write now I'm in the midst of writing a story for fiction Press**

**But that's not an excuse, Oh Well.**

**Thanks, **

**Britt**


End file.
